degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Tori Santamaria/@comment-4441793-20131027221212/@comment-6272714-20131107072612
Tori actually was jealous of Maya in Doll Parts, though. It was pretty obvious. "Maya plays her song for Tori and Tristan, but Tori is less than happy that Maya is playing the guitar now instead of the cello. She harshly tells Maya that she has no chance in winning the pageant, despite Maya's hopes for it, and Maya assumes that Tori doesn't think that she's pretty enough. Tori says that she is adorable, but not pageant material. Tori finds out that Maya asked Zig to play with her in the talent portion, and she accuses Maya of using Zig, saying Maya should have asked for her permission first. Maya doesn't listen to her, and says that Tori made it clear that Maya wasn't worth being jealous of, so she shouldn't be. Tori walks off, and both girls are highly upset with each other at this point." This summary of Doll Parts (2) made it clear. She totally was jealous of Maya; it wasn't simply her realizing the superficiality of the pageant world. If she knew Maya had no chance, why would she encourage her to enter in the first place? Regardless of whether she was jealous of Maya or not, to belittle her like that and say she isn't pageant material after encouraging her to enter in the first place is selfish and rude. It's obvious Tori felt intimidated. But it doesn't matter anyway, she apologized. "Zig can kiss my black ass!", lol! :'D Haha, anyway, as for Zig, I know he shouldn't have snapped at Tori, believe me. I was just explaining why he did so. I noticed one of the comments above said, "so acting like a complete dick and trashing your teacher's car is an appropriate reaction to someone's death but crying isn't?" I don't think Zig truly thought Tori crying over Cam's death was inappropriate in the first place; he just lashed out because of his guilt. If it wasn't for that, he wouldn't have called her out for crying. He didn't actually think her crying was inappropriate; it had to do with him, not her. But I agree that he shouldn't have lashed out at her, of course. I just understand why he did, and I actually did have empathy for him in that episode. He had no idea how sick Cam was at all, I mean nobody did. His words toward Cam were so wrong on so many levels, believe me I know, but to feel completely responsible for someone's death is a LOT to carry on your shoulders. I guess I just understand where he was coming from in that moment. I surely don't condone it, but I do understand it and I did feel bad for him despite all the shit he'd pulled prior to the suicide. Carrying that profound amount of guilt on your shoulders is one hell of a price to pay for acting like a fickle, self-entitled asshole. Imo, it's too much a price to pay. So yeah, I did have a bit of empathy.